The present application is based on, and claims priority from, Taiwan Application Serial Number 93111512, filed on Apr. 23, 2004, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a turbulent flow blower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a turbulent flow blower applied in a notebook PC.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advanced semiconductor technology, the performance of Central Process Units (CPUs), Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs) and Video Graphics Arrays (VGAs) enhances to make a notebook PC become a multi-media appliance. To advance a notebook PC's mobility, efforts are devoted to decrease its weight and thickness. Under the challenges of high power devices and limited layout space, the heat dissipation issue become a serious problem for each notebook PC's manufacturer.
A turbulent flow blower is one frequently used dissipation device inside a notebook PCs. FIGS. 1A and 1B respectively illustrate a top view and a side view of a conventional turbulent flow blower applied in a notebook PC. FIG. 1B is taken along the cross-sectional line O—O in FIG. 1A. The turbulent flow blower is incorporated with dissipation fins 16 attached to a heat-generating device to enhance dissipation efficiency. The characteristic of the turbulent flow blower lies in gaps (d1, d2 and d3) between an impeller 14 and an outer housing 12. Gaps vary in different points of the outer housing 12; for example, d3 is larger than d2; and d2 is larger than d1. The impeller 14 inputs air axially (direction 18 or direction 20, for example), and output flows radially (direction 22, for example). However, referring to FIG. 1A, output flows are not uniform when the impeller 14 rotates counterclockwise. Flow F1 is stronger than flow F4, flow F4 is stronger than flow F2, and flow F2 is stronger than flow F3. The uniform output flow of the conventional turbulent flow blower, integrated with dissipation fins 16, has a low dissipation efficiency and also generates a lot of noise.